fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Windra
Windra is the alias Fynxfan uses on the internet, but also represents her real self. She considers herself an artist and wants to write stories but struggles with them, but loves character creation. She also enjoys anime, manga and video games. "Dying kills you" -me some time in 2018 (actually the ninth march) Also I guess I wrote/am writing a guide to fanseries somewhere? (On another wiki) Appereance Windra has dark blonde/brown hair that reaches about the height of her shoulder blades which she wears open almost all of the time. Her eyes are blue-grey. She loves wearing casual clothes, especially comfy jackets. Windra almost always wears jeans except in summer, where she might switch to shorts or, on rare occasions skirts or dresses because she has few she really likes. Some of her clothes are also anime related. She wants to try out a school uniform. Windra does not wear make-up, most likely due to her being way too lazy to apply it and take it off. Personality Windra is a quiet individual that dislikes social interaction beyond her friends and family (and aquaintances she trusts). She gets anxious very easily, reaching from stuttering to her mind straight up dying inside, which does not change online, which results in her taking ages to reply. She also gets sick very easily and likes to stay at home since her friends live far away, so she doesn't really socialize outside of her own corner. Tends to panic easily, worries too much about her own life. If you get to know her better, you will realize that she actually wants to share her love for whatever fandom she has dived into at the moment, displaying a happy-go-lucky personality, but can't overcome her timidness. She will annoy you with memes, a great passion of hers, or other fandom-related stuff, or telling you jokes she looked up on/stole from the internet, so she can be considered a jokester-kind of girl. She is easy to satisfy if you give her some stuff she likes, for example music or sweets or just merch for various series. She consideres herself to be good at school, except for pysical education (she's kind of a stick/brick). She enjoys playing her instruments, drawing and character creation. Anime, manga and cosplay are other hobbies of her, as well as video games, both on consoles, smartphones or whatever other device. Collecting merchandise, figures and building model kits. She considers herself a nerd and a weeb/otaku and likes to make fun of her (pathetic) self. Magical Sapphire "Sparkling crystal illuminating the sky, Magical Sapphire!" (空を照らす輝くクリスタル、マジカルサファイア Sora o terasu kagayaku kurisutaru, Majikaru Safaia) Magical Sapphire is Windra's magical girl alter ego. She's based on foxes and general magic, transforms using the phrase '''"Sapphire, Spiritual Crystal!" '''and uses a naginata to attack. Attacks * Sapphire Fire * Fox Claws * Sapphire Slash She's basically what Windra's magical girls form would be, if she had one, haha (#feelsbadman). Other stuff you don't want to know * Has moved quite a lot in her life * Has two younger siblings (one brother, one sister), parents, two uncles and a grandmother * Owned a rabbit once but it has passed away sadly, still kind of takes care of her sister's rabbits * Just another soul trapped in idol hell/Trapped in idol hell with no way out * Lives off of memes and Ainana and nothing else * Currently still a student * Can speak english, german and a little bit of french, but wants to learn japanese at one point to * Btw is a girl if you haven't picked up on that * Aquarius * Has the WORST luck out of everybody she knows. And with worst luck she means if there's a possibility something bad happens it will happen to her. Also she will catch every illness in a radius of about 100 metres. * Additionally has allergies (which she will not specify) which doesn't really help. Favourites and stuff (Ask if you want to know anything more!) Anime&Manga Okay this might get long, so I'll seperate them by genre or so? This is probably incomplete... PreCure, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (The Mahou Shojo) Initial D (for the memes lol), Kuroko no Basket (I guess?), Haikyuu!, Dia no Ace, Ookiku Furikabutte, Cheer Danshi!!, Area no Kishi, Eyeshield 21(The sports) Akagami no Shirayukihime, Frame Arms Girl, Yu-gi-oh!, IDOLiSH7 (Yes this will appear oftern), Mahoutsukai no Yome, Detective Conan, Magic Kaito (1412), Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Soul Eater, Servamp, Bungo Stray Dogs (The "Whatever this is" category/"The rest") Games Uhhh... Pokémon, Zelda, Animal Crossing, Story of Seasons, Yokai-Watch, Fire Emblem, (Splatoon?), Persona (series), IDOLiSH7 (the rythm game), Mystic Messenger (maybe? maybe I'm trash???) Music This is pretty easy! IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:Vale (also ŹOOĻ maybe?) Other stuff Memes, Card games, eating! (lol kind of) My "creations" Elemental Shine PreCure, Summer Melodies PreCure, Cure Kyuubi, Cure Mezzo, Cure Aura and Cure Lunar (on another wiki though), Destiny Star PreCure, Vega/Cure Nebula, Deneb/Cure Messier, Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Here are some pictures to get you interested maybe? Elemental shine precure.png|An updated version of the Elemental Shine Cures MusubiIdol.png|Summer Melodies PreCure's lead Cure, Cure Idol KiyokoSeafoam.png|Summer Melodies PreCure - Cure Seafoam SairenSiren.png|Summer Melodies PreCure - Cure Siren Cure Kyuubi normal.jpg|"Normal" Cure Kyuubi Cure Mezzo arts.png|Suite PreCure - Cure Mezzo Cure Lunar and Cure Aura background.png|Kogane Eiko - Cure Aura and Shingetsu Felicia - Cure Lunar AuraLunar.png|Again, Cure Aura and Cure Lunar together KazuhaCureManticore.png|Destiny Star PreCure - Cure Manticore SumireCureEncodeNew.png|Destiny Star PreCure - Cure Encode RuriCureSeal.png|Destiny Star PreCure - Cure Seal NatsukoCureSoulburner.png|Destiny Star PreCure - Cure Soul MomoCureLicht.png|Destiny Star PreCure - Cure Licht Alraune.png|Alraune, a villain from Destiny Star PreCure Cure Saint.png| Cure Saint, a Cure created for a contest Uwu Kazuko.png|Kazuko, one of my OCs as a HUGtto Cure Felilala.png|Felicia and Lala, two aliens uwu MiwaIdentity.png|Lead Cure for Night Pursuit Pretty Cure YumiaNocturne.png|Second Cure for Night Pursuit Pretty Cure SatoruPhantom.png|Third Cure for Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Morrigan.png|Night Pursuit Pretty Cure villain CureStallarCelestial.png|Art for an art trade IMG 20190623 193430.jpg|Art to celebrate Cure Cosmo's debut VegaNebula.png|Star Twinkle PreCure OC DenebMessier.png|Star Twinkle PreCure OC SenriAlcubierre.png|Star Twinkle PreCure OC CursedChuuyaBG.png|fan art uwu Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Users